The Power of Three
by 10higginsal
Summary: After Edo Tyki and Road fight over who gets to be with Allen before coming up with the brilliant idea of sharing him. While at the Black Order Allen is discovering all kinds of secrets. Rated M.


**Okay this is my first attempt at a threesome so don't judge if it sucks as I really just wanted to try it. The pairing is Tyki x Allen x Road and is based right after they get back from Edo. It's everyone's pov and is a one shot. It may seem rushed in parts as well.**

**The Power of Three**

**Noah's Ark**

A young man sat daydreaming in a library. His long navy hair was tied back and fell down his back in a slight wave. His skin was ash grey with seven stigmas decorating his head with one mole under one of his golden eyes. The young man was dressed in a suit made out of the finest black silk. A young lady ran into the room suddenly. She was wearing a navy school dress that matched her spiky short hair. Her skin was the same ash colour as well as the stigmas decorating her forehead. Her golden eyes sparkled with annoyance as she looked down at the man.

"Tyki I want to have a word with you." Road yelled and Tyki tried to contain a sigh. Road always had a knack for annoying him at the most inconvenient times. He had been daydreaming about his favourite exorcists till the girl rudely shattered the dream.

"What do you want Road? If it's to play my scars still hurt." Tyki lied smoothly hoping she would go away and leave him in peace to have naughty thoughts about Allen Walker.

"No it is not. It's come to my attention you fancy Allen and this won't do as he's mine!" Road stated firmly. Tyki blinked at her for a moment, before sitting up from the desk he was resting his head upon in the family library.

"So what if I have. I didn't hear the boy declaring his love for you to the world when you kissed him." Tyki said smirking not bothering to deny Road's accusations. He was the Noah of pleasure after all nobody stole his crushes.

"That's only because Lero and you interrupted us! Plus even if he doesn't feel that way yet he will as he's going to be one of us soon." Road said gleefully causing Tyki to grin widely.

"So I was right I did tell you and the Earl no ordinary human or exorcist could survive a wound to the heart, even if a blot of innocence tried to patch it up. This is brilliant it means I'll have all the time in the world to make Allen mine." Tyki said sticking out his tongue at Road, even though he knew it was childish. Road shrieked in outrage.

"No you won't I saw him first so therefore he's mine!" Road said confidently.

"Yes well I've spent more time with him than you! And we actually got on before he knew I was a Noah unlike you!" Tyki exclaimed standing up.

"Yes well I kissed him!" Road yelled.

"You did, which I haven't forgiven you for. However, I was the one who he chose to fight over you." Tyki shouted back.

"Yes well I'm the second oldest Noah so I get first dibs." Road stated proudly causing Tyki to snort.

"You may be older however; currently you're just a teenage girl. He'll clearly fancy me more as I'm gorgeous." Tyki said smugly causing Road to shriek in outrage.

"I'll have you know a teenage girl is much more popular to a teenage boy than a man five or so years older than him." Road said smirking.

"Oh Road you have so much to learn if you think that I can't get past that. I'm the Noah of pleasure wooing suitors to my bed is my job, which I'll be quitting once I've got my musician." Tyki said grinning.

"Yes well I'm the Noah of dreams I'll be with him constantly there which you can't reach. Plus I've had plenty of suitors in my past lives, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Road said pompously.

"So what he'll never have to fall asleep when he's with me. Plus out of the two of us I was the first one he chose to purify the soul of not you." Tyki said as Road struggled to find a come back to his remark.

"Who cares he's mine!" Road shrieked.

"No he's mine!" Tyki howled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The two Noah proceeded to argue with each other till they were blue in the face. Both eventually collapsed back into their seats.

"So what do we do? Neither one of us is willing to back down, and even if one of us won Allen's affections the other would constantly try to steal him away." Road said gloomily.

"I know it's hopeless I would say to give up, but that would make both of us miserable." Tyki said slouching in his chair. The two sat in silence as the fire roared casting shadows over the huge bookshelves that decorated the walls of the room. Finally a bright idea took shape in Tyki's head.

"I know we could share!" Tyki said grinning and Road leaned forward.

"You mean we both have Allen and have a relationship together?" Road asked and Tyki nodded.

"I have no desire for you Road as you've always been an annoying brat but still my friend. Nevertheless, I believe the only way to make both of us happy and to avoid disaster would be for us to be both of Allen's lovers. I'm not saying it won't be awkward at first, but I think it's the best way to move forward." Tyki said smirking and Road nodded.

"You're right that's the only way I can see it working to. We would have to do everything together though as a three to not risk anybody being left out or jealous." Road said smiling.

"Okay so now that's sorted out we only have one problem left. How do we get Allen to accept this and becoming a Noah?" Tyki asked and both Noah went back to thinking and planning.

**Black Order**

A young man with ivory skin and a red pentagram scar running down his face stood outside on a balcony. His sliver eyes shone in the fading light. His usual exorcist uniform had been abandoned in favour of a white top and a black waistcoat with trousers and shoes. His white hair was curling slightly as it had now reached his shoulders.

Allen sighed as he ran his hands along the edge of the balcony in a hidden alcove in the Order. Ever since he had come back from Edo he had been treated like a traitor. First they had assigned him a bloody babysitter to watch his every move. Then they had made the news public he was a Noah in waiting. All his friends had vanished overnight leaving behind wolves in sheep's clothing.

Of course no of his 'true friends' had done this, but he knew it was just for show. Despite the fool's persona he portrayed to the outside world, Allen was actually very intelligent. It was how he knew that despite the black Order's assumptions that Neah was bad Allen knew he couldn't harm him or affect him.

Neah was just a memory left over from his previous life. A memory that brought a change that altered his body and presumption. But, it didn't alter his personality it just added a whole new section to it. The whispers in Allen's minds were always tempting him to leave, to seek forgiveness from the Noah, and become part of their family again.

He couldn't deny he wasn't tempted, but he doubted the Noah would accept. The only thing that really tied him to the Order except for the amazing food was his goal. All the akuma out there needed to be saved after all. However, unbeknownst to the Black Order as they were keeping him under lock and key the curse was weakening. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen akuma for months or that his inner Noah was breaking out but, Allen knew that in a matter of days the curse would vanish maybe even sooner.

Without the curse Allen would no longer see akuma souls crying out for help. And despite what he told the Order the only real reason Allen wanted to destroy akuma was because it caused him pain if he didn't and they were disgusting to look that. No curse would leave him with the ability to no longer see the hurtful souls; it would also leave the Order with another reason to lock him up if they found out.

Suddenly, a blob of gold hurled itself at Allen's chest startling him. Tim Allen's golem was crying and Allen gently hugged him and made reassuring sounds.

"It's okay Tim I'm here. What's the matter?" Allen said smiling as Tim looked up at him. Tim was a golem made for the original fourteenth a long time ago by the Earl, who had forgotten all about it. Every fourteenth Noah had a special ability to understand the golem through higher sound waves that nobody else could hear. Tim always served each fourteenth Noah devotedly even if they did things he didn't like.

"_I was eavesdropping on Lenalee and the others like you told me to and all the Order personnel met up to discuss you. I was horrified out what they were saying. You need to leave anywhere is better than here. I'll play the film now." _Tim said as he opened his mouth producing a film.

The scene took shape. Everybody was assembled in Komui's office. Tim was hovering in an alcove above the scene looking down on the people. An air duct was behind him which he used to get in without being seen.

"Now I know you all hate the Noah, but as I have said before it's best to act normal around him or he'll get suspicious. What's his current position Link?" Leverrier said coldly.

"Allen Walker is asleep in his room sir. The questionnaires he has to fill out leave him in a tired state like we planned, so he can't cause trouble. The change hasn't occurred yet, but it's only a matter of time. God knows how long the Noah spent falling us to believe that he was a comrade. The same can be said for Cross as well.

"Sir what is to be done about Cross?" Lenalee piped in.

"We've got him under lock and key. An accident will be arranged sooner or later to remove him permanently. I all appreciate your efforts to retain yourselves from harming the bastards. Bookman have you got any information on the fourteenth for us and Cross?" Leverrier asked as Bookman and Lavi stepped forward.

"We have. To make sure everyone in here is clear we were the reason that Neah and Mana betrayed the Noah family as well as Cross. We gave them false information about the Earl killing their mother and Cross false information about them killing his lover. The three were enraged so they attacked the clan.

The surviving members tried to track down Neah to ask why, but we convinced him that they were really trying to kill his brother. He attacked them because of this which made the Earl think the reason for Neah's behaviour was based on Mana who he tried to kill which Neah prevented ending his life.

Neah passed on his memories to a child you know as Allen Walker we didn't find this out till later. Cross agreed to join the Order as he thought the Noah had destroyed his life and Mana wandered for years.

When we found out who the next fourteenth Noah was we tracked him down to his family's home and killed his parents. When the exorcist was going to kill the kid something went wrong. The innocence must have malfunctioned as there was a blast. The child disappeared. We now know the innocence must have bonded with his arm and made him younger while his Noah powers dropped him in a different location. He then drifted from town to town before arriving in a circus where he met Mana and you know the rest.

The Noah must have caused the innocence to turn away from God which is a crime, and it should die with the Noah." Bookman said solemnly as the crowd cheered.

"Now now we must wait patiently. When The Noah turns we can use him to experiment on. Till then we must act like normal. Now I'll go over each of your roles again.

Lenalee you must act kind and caring. Add in a degree of pity and assure him that things will get better.

Krory and Miranda keep up the friendly clueless act and baby him to make him feel better.

Lavi carry on pretending to be his best friend and act happy. Now let's head to the cafeteria to party." Leverrier declared that was also met with cheers as the people filed out of the room. The scene ended.

"Well that confirms my hunch that they hate me and explains a lot as well. Don't cry Tim they're not worth it. We'll get revenge and rescue Cross even though he's a nuisance. Now we better get back and act like clueless idiot's. When we break out I'll find a way to send you to see the Noah's with that film, they should know why Neah betrayed them. I can't send you now it's too risky and I need my only friend with me." Allen said smiling as they headed inside. Unbeknownst to the two pairs of golden eyes were watching them with interest.

**Rooftop**

Tyki and Road had used one of Road's doors to spy on their crush without the Earl's knowledge. They were surprised to see Allen alone standing on a balcony, but it only increased when a crying golem appeared. Their spot above Allen enabled them to see and hear everything. When the film finished and Allen headed in the two exchanged glances before silently agreeing to discuss what they heard back in the ark.

"I can't believe this that damn Bookman clan and Black Order is going to pay!" Road seethed as she balled her hands into fist and Tyki nodded as he tried to keep calm himself.

"We need to tell the Earl and the others immediately. Lulubell is going to depart on a mission to the Black Order in a few days and this will change that." Tyki said as the two practically ran to the Earl's office, neither bothered to knock as they barged in.

The Earl looked up alarmed as the two Noah nearly fell through his doorway. He was in his human Noah form for once with ash grey skin and the Noah stigmas decorating his forehead. His golden eyes shone with annoyance at the rude intrusion. His black suit was immaculate and he had worn his favourite top hat today with red roses around the edge.

"What have I told you to about knocking?" The Earl said smiling but his tone conveyed he was annoyed at them for not knocking.

"Sorry Millene." The two muttered as the Earl examined them more closely and was surprised to see they both looked ready to explode with anger and hate.

"What's the matter with you two?" The Earl asked concerned.

"We went to the Black Order to watch Allen from a distance so we could try and find out more about him. We discovered something life changing." Road said as she then recounted the story. In the history of Earth the Earl had never been so furious.

"Well we'll just have to deal with the Bookman Clan and the Black Order. I'll leave some of the headquarters around the world untouched so they can search for the heart for us, but the European, American and Asian headquarters are going to burn!" The earl declared causing the other two Noah to grin.

"Yes but if we look on the bright side from the behaviour Allen displayed and the language he used we could probably sway him and even Cross to our side." Tyki said and Road nodded eagerly.

"You two are right. I'd be willing to overlook Cross's actions in the past against our family. And, Allen was just following orders so I don't have anything against him, and he's also family. Now why were you two spying on Allen without my consent and orders?" The Earl asked sweetly causing the two Noah to gulp.

"Well we thought it would be productive for the family." Road said sweetly.

"No you two just wanted to spy on your crush." The Earl said grin while the two Noah paled. How did he find out? Both Noah's thought. "Relaxing I'm not mad at you but you two could try not to be obvious. Road kissing him was a giveaway, and Tyki you couldn't mask the relief in your expression when I told you he wasn't dead. I'm not clueless and the game you two played in the ark was just an excuse for a way to see Allen again, and try to get him out under the guise of winning the game." The two Noah looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"You're not mad then." Road asked slowly and The Earl nodded as he tried not to laugh at Tyki and Road's bewildered faces.

"No I'm not, it was funny watching you two mope around while daydreaming about an exorcist. Now I'll let you two oversee bringing Allen back, but I want you two to watch from a far. The boy seems like he's got his own plans to get out and only intervene if he's in danger. I'll call off Lulubell and make sure the rest of the family are informed about the events of today. Now you two get some rest."

**Black Order**

Allen sneaked past the party to Cross's room. The guard was missing as he partied with the rest of the Order.

"Stupid idiots." Allen murmured to Tim who nodded. Allen slipped in the room to find the General in a drunken stupor. Cross's long red hair fell across his face that was partly concealed by a mask. His usual brown eyes were closed and his red beard had grown out slightly. His usual exorcist uniform was in a state of disarray and his hat had been thrown against the wall.

"Master wake up!" Allen yelled as Cross jumped in the air and then attempted to rearrange himself.

"What do you want idiot apprentice you shouldn't be here?" Cross slurred slightly as he woke up. Allen rolled his eyes at his master's behaviour.

"Believe me I don't want to be in your pit or anywhere near you. But, it would be against my honour, which you don't have, to not share the information that has just come to light." Allen said as Tim projected the video for Cross to see.

"Those bloody motherfuckers when I get my hands on them I'll…" Cross trailed off as he tried to think of a violent action that would fit his needs. Allen sighed and wondered why his Master was never sober when he needed him for advice or for help.

"Yes I know you'll decapitate them or worse. Now moving on I'm leaving but not without sending a message first which I thought you could help with." Allen said smiling evilly and Cross leaned forward.

"Oh what's that idiot apprentice?" Allen leaned forward and quietly whispered it to Cross whose smile grew till it was the same size as a Noah's grin. "This is going to be fun!" Cross said and Allen nodded smirking.

**The next day**

The Order had gone to bed last night drunk as skunks. Link had checked on Allen before falling into a deep sleep. The night gave Allen and Cross the perfect chance to pull off Allen's scheme and as the sun began to peek out from behind the trees Cross and Allen stood in the entrance way of the Order.

"Well idiot apprentice I guess this is going to be good bye as you're not coming with me." Cross said.

"I'd rather kill you than travel with you again Master." Allen said coolly causing Cross to laugh.

"You've grown up kid I'm proud. I'd love to stay with you and see the horrified looks on the Order's faces but I've got get my life in order. Bye Allen till we meet again." Cross said as he walked away and Allen waved grinning. Allen went back inside to wait for the Order to wake up. Golden eyes followed him as he went back inside.

The Order awoke to find arrows pointing towards the dining hall. Confused everybody filtered into the hall to find Allen sitting on top of one of the balconies running along the side. He grinned down at their confused faces.

"Good morning Black Order! I'm so glad you've all slept well after partying. I would say I pray you feel better soon however, I don't believe in or even follow your God so it would be a little rudimental." Allen said smirking.

"Allen what do you mean?" Lenalee asked shakily trying to smile.

"I mean princess I found out about you lot are planning to do to me and Cross. I'm resigning as well as Cross, but I thought I'd leave you a gift seeing as how I'm so nice. There are bombs hidden all over the Order they'll explode at different times."

"Bang." The noise shook the ground sending many people on to their knees.

"There's one of them!" Allen said happily clapping his hands.

"Why are you doing this Noah?" Chaozii spat which caused Allen to raise his eyebrow.

"Oh Chaozii what your small mind can't comprehend is the fact there is a world out there that isn't filled with revenge just annoying humans like yourself and everyone here. I'm doing this because you started it and have been manipulating my family and destroying them for years. Believe me I won't stop till all that's left of your organisation is rubble. Now I must dash farewell." Allen said waving as he stepped back into the balcony and calmly made his way down the stairs to the ark gate in the Order. He was surprised at the sight of Road and Tyki standing in the room grinning.

"Allen!" Road yelled running over and hugging him followed by Tyki who also hugged him.

"Umm hi guys I'm surprised to see you here if you want the egg back I was going to post it to the Earl somehow." Allen said smiling causing the other two to grin back.

"No boy that's not what we're here for, but that would still be appreciated. We're here for you." Tyki said smirking.

"Yeah we heard about what was going on through spying and other methods. Believe me were all pissed however, your display there was a master piece." Road said smiling.

"Wow that saves me time trying to find an address for the Earl or a Noah to mail the information to. But, I'm surprised you guys even want to see me as I've been such a pain in the ass and Neah killed most of you off." Allen said confused causing the other two to shrug.

"Your family Allen it doesn't matter about the past. We did bad things to you; you did bad things to us now that's all just water under the bridge. Plus as you know now as well as us that Neah was just manipulated into betraying us as well as the others so we aren't mad." Tyki said calmly as an explosion rocked the building.

"Let's go into the ark the egg's in there already so I don't need to get anything." Allen said and the other two nodded as they headed in and Allen closed off the gates. The three automatically headed for a sitting room and sat down.

"So why were you guys spying on me?" Allen asked curiously as the two Noah blushed slightly.

"Well you're our new brother so obviously we wanted to make sure you were alright. And-we-both-have-massive-crushes-on-you." Road blurted out and Tyki wanted to hit his head against the wall. Road did not even know the meaning of the word subtle. Allen blinked at both of them.

"You do? Well that's good as I have crushes on you both to, and this definitely helps as I won't have to pick. Plus now that were no longer enemies it means I can actually have a relationship with you without my royally messed up moral compass getting in the way." Allen said smiling happily while both Noah started at him with open mouths.

"Seriously I thought you didn't see us in that way." Road said blushing as she and Tyki grinned.

"I just didn't respond or show my feelings as one we were enemies and it wouldn't be appropriate. And two I've already had my heart broken a lot so I don't let anyone in really. I guess that's the reason why I never fully bonded with anyone in the Order despite appearances. In a way the only real relationship I have with anyone at the moment is a twisted student and teacher one with Cross. Unless you count wanting to kill all the people in the Black Order as a kind of relationship." Allen said shrugging.

"Who broke your heart?" Tyki asked furious and Allen smiled sadly.

"Generally the whole of humanity. When I was younger my arm caused me to be beat up by others. I was sold into the circus and the behaviour didn't improve thankfully Mana came along and adopted me and kept me safe from others." Allen said.

"That's horrible it's disgusting how humans treat each over just based on them being different." Road said angrily.

"If you want we could go pay some of those people a visit." Tyki said grinning sadistically causing Allen to laugh.

"That sounds fun!" Allen said smirking causing Road and Tyki to grin.

"But Allen you can now have relationships again with us and the rest of the family." Road said excitedly.

"That does sound great. But what are we going to do about our relationship. I'm so happy we can be together, but how is the question?" Allen asked puzzled causing Tyki to smirk.

"Well we can go figure it out now." Tyki said suggestively as Allen blushed and Road nodded enthusiastically. "What do you say boy?"

"Umm okay but I've never done anything like this before." Allen said nervously while biting his lip.

"That's great it means we get to have you all to ourselves and we won't have to kill anyone for touching you first!" Road said happily and Tyki nodded as well.

"Let's take this to somewhere more comfortable like my bedroom perhaps?" Tyki said pulling Allen up as they headed down the corridor towards the Noah's rooms.

"Why not mine?" Road asked pouting slightly.

"Because you room is packed full of creepy dolls or was I'm not sure how the ark transfer affected this ark." Tyki said.

"Everything should be the same, as I just wanted to return the ark to the way it was." Allen said as they entered Tyki's room. The room was decorated in purple and blacks. A king size bed dominated the idle of the room with black silk sheets and pillows. To the side of the room there was a small library and study area. The other side of the room had two doors that led to a bathroom and a walk in closet.

"You have a nice room Tyki." Allen said as he looked around.

"Thanks boy I always make sure it's neat even though I don't stay in the ark often." Tyki said as Road ran and jumped on the bed. Tyki and Allen walked over and joined her.

Tyki leaned over and kissed Allen their lips moved against each other till Allen opened his mouth and they started making out.

"Tyki stop it I want time with Allen." Road said as she pulled Allen towards her. Allen blushed as he and Tyki stopped kissing and Road took over. Tyki pulled off his top revealing a well-developed six pack and shoes. Tyki carefully unbuttoned Allen's shirt revealing another muscular chest while he and Road kissed as well as his shoes. They pulled apart and Road took off her dress and shoes revealing small boobs held up by a polka dot bra as well as similar pants. Allen tried not to blush but clearly couldn't contain it as Road squealed.

"Aww so cute and handsome." Road said as she jumped up and down as Tyki smirked.

"Shut up." Allen said and pouted slightly which only increased Road's squeals and Tyki's amusement.

"Well let's continue then. Allen seeing as how you're new to this, and Road too probably even though she won't admit it, the next step tends to be blowjobs. It involves…" Tyki trailed off trying to find words to elegantly describe the job.

"Basically it's like this." Road said calmly as she slid off Allen's plants and pulled off his boxers. She took Allen's cock in her mouth and started to suck him off causing Allen to moan. Tyki couldn't help growing increasingly hard at Allen's moans and facial expressions. Road pulled back despite Allen's small whimpers.

"The next step involves you being fucked by Tyki or you fucking me." Road said causing Allen to blush really hard and Tyki to choke. Sheryl would kill him and Allen if he ever heard about Road's surprising knowledge on intercourse.

"Of course seeing as we're sharing like adults do we can just do it both?" Road said smiling as Tyki also pulled off his trousers and pants. He calmly went to work on stretching Allen with a bottle of lubricant from his bedside drawer. Allen after encouragement from Road hesitantly pulled her pants off and covered his fingers in lubricants. He gently stretched Road's opening not wanting to hurt her.

Tyki without warning entered Allen causing him to moan out in pleasure and in pain as Tyki hit his prostrate straight on. Road was not happy.

"Tyki I wanted to get Allen's virginity first." Road exclaimed.

"Tough Road, you got his first kiss so I get his virginity it's only fair." Tyki said smirking as Allen began to blush again.

"Will you two stop competing over me please?" Allen asked.

"No." Road said as she moved forward letting Allen enter her. "Now Allen this is the time you move in and out." Road instructed as Tyki and Allen began to thrust in and out of each other. They stayed like for a while till Allen came with a cry both Road and Tyki following straight after. The three Noah lay in bed panting slightly.

"Oh God Sheryl's going to kill me for letting you deflower Road." Tyki said scowling and Road laughed.

"Who's Sheryl?" Allen asked.

"Road's crazy Dad, and my dramatic overbearing brother." Tyki said and Allen's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Dad will be fine I'll handle him." Road said snuggling into Allen.

"You two need to learn not to fight over me." Allen murmured contently.

"So what I think it adds an element." Tyki said smirking.

"What do we do now?" Allen asked.

"Me and Tyki will bring you to see the Earl you'll resolve your differences face to face. Then you'll officially meet the rest of the family. After that we'll help you change into a full Noah and we'll go destroy some towns and your enemies. Then we'll go destroy some Black Order headquarters, but leave enough ants to search for the heart for us. Eventually we'll win and the rest of the Noah will be reborn. But, now we'll just sleep." Road said yawning as all three Noahs fell asleep.

**Okay that's the end of this story I hope you liked it I wanted to try writing a threesome and this was born. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
